1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to notebooks and more particularly to a vertically disposed notebook.
2. Related Art
Computers have become indispensable in our daily life. As technology proceeds, computers have evolved from desktop personal computers (PCs) to portable notebooks, hand-held personal computers (HPCs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In general, these devices are characterized as slim, easy to carry, and lightweight. As to a notebook, a number of peripherals (e.g., floppy disk drive, CD-ROM, and large display) are incorporated in the notebook, thus having a powerful capability. In comparison with HPC and PDA, they are less powerful than a notebook due the size limitations.
As to a typical notebook, it substantially comprises a case enclosing a motherboard a CPU, a memory unit, a variety of adapters, floppy disk drive(s), and CD-ROM. Notebook further comprises a keyboard fixed onto the case and a monitor hinged to case. As such, monitor may be swung onto case for storage or in the other position wherein monitor is open to be angled with respect to case for ease of operation. In use, user may place notebook on a planar surface (e.g., desk) prior to opening monitor to form a desired angle with respect to case. It is understood that a predetermined area of desk is occupied by case because as stated above, keyboard is fixed onto case. Further, a predetermined height is required for permitting a monitor to open. In view of above, the occupied space is an important factor in considering the convenience while operating the notebook. This thus limits the use of notebook.
As to early desktop computers, they are generally transversely disposed. It is disadvantageous for occupying a large space. As such, recent desktop computers are generally vertically disposed (i.e. Tower) for saving space. But it is not applicable to notebook. This is because, as stated above, a certain space is required while operating notebook as well as the fixed keyboard and the arrangement of monitor. In addition, it is understood that notebooks are popular due to its slim size. As such, CPU, disk drive, and etc. occupy almost all available space inside notebook. Also, the temperature generated by above electronic devices is high during operating. There is almost no gap between the underside and the supported desk. This further blocks the path of heat dissipation. It is known that above high temperature may force user to halt the operation of notebook temporarily after a predetermined time of use for preventing the electronic devices from malfunctioning due to overheat. As an end, manufacturers do not want to incorporate high performance electronic devices into notebook due to the overheat problem. As such, how to solve the overheat problem has become a challenge to notebook manufacturers. In general, notebook manufacturers have spent a lot of time and money on the optimal arrangement of electronic devices and the improvement of fan. But the previous problem is still unsolved because the transversely disposed notebook blocks the path of heat dissipation. Thus, it is desirable to provide a vertically disposed notebook wherein case is not interfered by monitor and keyboard in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vertically disposed notebook comprising a case containing electronic devices, a monitor parallel slidably coupled to the case being capable of sliding to either face the case for storage or oppose the case for use, and a removable keyboard for being either received into case in a storage position or removed from case in a use position. By utilizing this vertically disposed notebook, the case is not interfered by monitor and keyboard. Also, various advantages are obtained such as smaller use space and the lift of the blocking of the path of heat dissipation.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.